The Humdrum Files
by Starpaw77
Summary: Ethan Morgan has graduated college and moved onto a normal business office. There, he meets a few friends and a older friend as well, which he didn't expect to imagine. And tried forgetting him for his old high school feelings towards him. Office AU


**I know what you will say… is that it is strange I am doing a fanfiction for this fandom, but I find that I can still enjoy this fandom and all its weirdness. So, anyone else, politics? Offices? Bethan? No? Just me then… alright… let us continue! This fanfiction is about swivel chairs, partly at the least… PS: I wore celery to school. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ethan Morgan had just graduated from college. He had gotten a job at a news team still currently in the building and constructing of their official company. It had gotten weird when seeing all these papers for the signup- considering this group of people was actually quite small.<p>

He was readied wearing a white dress shirt and a dark blue tie.

Quickly, he scampered down the hallways of the apartment he was currently living in. Grabbing a sheik black suitcase set on the wall and taking it close by hand, he hoped down the stairs dragging the wheelie suit case with both arms.

He then set down his suitcase on a wall next to the stairs and grabbed a bubbling cup of coffee that was already being made in his coffeemaker. He officially decided that he could drink coffee since he was twenty three years old now, and getting a job after graduating right out of college! It was surely a lucky opportunity for him to be getting an important job like this at such an age.

He sat down happily drinking his coffee. He propped his feet up onto the table he was sitting at, holding out a giant newspaper.

"What's this?" he narrowed his eyes at an article on the paper. Taking a closer look at it, a large print read 'CSIS Television Scam in Canada.' Suddenly his eyes seemingly began popping out of his head.

"_WHAT_?!" he yelped, slamming the giant newspaper on the table, almost spilling his coffee before reaching out his right hand and steadying it.

"This can't be! But! I work for a news company!" Ethan looked down at his watch before quickly propping up and pulling his chair out, almost scampering to the ground in such a hurry to get to the door.

He groaned, pushing himself back up from the ground. His coffee was left sitting there as he tried grabbing the door, becoming crisp and cold by now.

Ethan quickly got into his car, just a simple sedan black car with a peeling shield from its windows; he knew later that he would have to scrap that grungy stuff off before it began looking like mush in the rain.

Driving to work he watched as all the buildings passed by his windows, still paying attention to the road. He saw quite a few people actually talking on cellphones and texting, therefore being rude.

Even he saw a jab of college's students partying in their car throwing confetti – one of the most bizarre things he had seen since college, especially since college. The students just were bizarre there. He took another look till he noticed it was some of the cool guys from the lower grade, they began jabbing and pointing fingers at Ethan, laughing hysterically from their open windows.

Ethan drew up the window closing off the rap music that was playing in their car. His eyebrows twitched in anger, but none of them had noticed. They still pointed at him sitting in his car, throwing even more confetti around and making a mess all over the windows and seats. They even didn't have their seatbelts on! Ethan thought that was absolutely atrocious, but they were the cool kids after all, and taller and bigger than Ethan despite being younger.

He tried not paying attention, but continued driving till he hit a red-light. That's when things began getting a little crazy.

Those students began throwing confetti at Ethan's car from an open window. Ethan turned over and opened his window, casting a murderous glare at them. This just made the students laugh in return. He put a hand to his forehead; confetti began getting all over the passenger's seat cushion, which he attempted in wiping off till another thrash of confetti got thrown into his car once again.

Ethan rolled his window up as a reasonable choice, but the students kept throwing even more, till the one thing that made Ethan not able to see out that window

He rolled down his windows.

"You threw a freaking milkshake at my window shield!" shouted Ethan, clenching his steering wheel in anger. He supposed he had to leave that window open now that they had thrown a milkshake on it. It made him wonder if they would throw a milkshake into his car or on his head – they did after all, have a good aim and strong arms.

"Sorry bud! But got yo' girlfriend!" one of them laughed, patting another one of the three college students in that car's shoulder. They all laughed at him, some of the adults from other cars began looking over at the situation.

"I hope you run into a hard brick wall." Ethan muttered to himself, focusing back onto what he was doing and on the light.

Finally the light turned green and Ethan immediately went, the other cars following.

He heard a honking behind him and it was because of those dumb college students that kept staying in the same exact spot the whole time. Just sitting there laughing.

Ethan had finally passed those college students and was left with cool air coming from his open window, this satisfied him and he kept on going and continuing to work. Everything from there was going pretty good for the few minutes till he had gotten another red light.

He turned to look out his window again; a dog was sticking its head out of the back window, its tongue slobbering through the air.

By the side of the dog was a cat Ethan had noticed. The cat tried clawing the dog in its ear. The dog quickly turned around and yelped, the cat hissed and pressed a paw to its nose.

Suddenly the two pets began fighting, tooth and claw.

Ethan had to listen to this entire ratchet when he heard a baby begin crying. Apparently it seemed that just two pets wasn't enough and they had to have a baby in the back along with them, creating monumental noise to Ethan's tender ears.

A woman another car across began shouting that the baby, the cat and the dog began crying. Her big arm was raised; to be honest she didn't have much neck either. Her description was very, well, interesting. Her hair is blonde and curly, deep blue eye shadow covering the tops of her eyes. It looked almost as if her big thick black eyelashes would collapse any minute. Her top was concentrated of just a plaid pink with big blue jeans. Standing out big really, really pink lips that did match quite nicely to her stuck up like features.

"You watch those animals!" she cried, her hand waving above her head. The hand making both her big not much of a wrist blabber and shake along with her pink and light blue bracelets.

Ethan twisted his mouth, turning back to focus on his wheel once again. As best as he could, he tried to ignore the whining baby and the animals currently fighting in the backseat of the person's car.

Suddenly Ethan saw a man peak his head out of the window shake a fist at the lady with not very much neck. His grumpy expression seized her and she began shaking her fist almost out as if to reach his car – but good enough that she hadn't.

He sighed and leaned back into his seat, blocking the fighting of the noises in the background and continuing to drive. He had hoped that driving there wouldn't be like this nor did he want the workplace to be as crazy as driving either. And he swore if the woman or man was one of his work assistants he would throw a computer out the window with an exploding picture of his bosses head out the window!

Ethan leaned over and switched on the radio, the news or quite frankly somewhat something like the news began playing.

"Into the Dalek," he heard the words play. He quickly switched off the switch and turned off the radio for no spoilers.

Past the buildings and cities and everything around his car he heard the woman hop in her seat, literally – it was like a blasphemous Earth quake had occurred! It was not the kindest of thumps and surely caused the man in the other car to immediately turn around and shout at her.

"And you think my animals cause trouble?" he shouted, snorting at her from across the car.

"I didn't mean to! I -"she stopped for a moment. "I passed gas."

The faint wailing of sadistically college students and teenagers could be heard in the background.

Ethan scrunched his face together in disgust, driving even faster and tried getting out of that area as soon as it was physically possible.

He saw a giant building began to stumble into sight, his workplace. He finally was there after the causable and plausibly horrible traffic and apparently gas on the road - literal gas, more literal than anything that had been expressed on the road involving car gas.

Almost scampering into the building he pushed his suitcase up and dragged it with all his might, practically running into the building.

"Woah!" he sighed as he managed to open the door and stretch inside.

The air had felt better than anything he had experienced in a long time. It was crisp and cool, and breezed onto his face like a big flash of lightning, but never killed him. His sweat of driving on the road swelled up and went away in a quick flash.

Another big thumping noise was heard.

"Oh… my…gosh…no…" Ethan widened his eyes. The young plump lady from the road had bustled herself into the building, squeezing through the small one door that held two double doors apparently she hadn't noticed.

"Oh my great swans! It's beautiful!" she admired the building with great confidence, puffing her big chest out.

Ethan squeezed his eyes tight, walking into the building – ignoring the oncoming crowd from behind him, since they were probably bunches of people he didn't want to know.

An elevator suddenly opened, making Ethan Morgan jump to his feet and dash in with full effort. The elevator was also cool and comforting inside.

A crowd suddenly jumped into the elevator with him and squeezed themselves inside, along with the plump lady, who was actually taking up most of the elevator.

Ethan being pushed over towards a wall and holding on like his life depended upon it, just stared at the plump lady with a wicked flash in his eyes, since she was most of the room and talking like a mad person.

Ethan looked away from the plump lady and behind on the wall to see one of his way older friends also holding on like his life depended upon it.

"Benny?" Ethan widened his eyes as the young boy widened his green eyes and turned to look over at Ethan.

"What in the heck Ethan? What are you doing here?!" his eyes looked with almost near concern as he still tightly held onto the elevator wall.

Ethan never thought he would see his best friend of his life at this office he was going to. He remembered Benny and him saying their final goodbyes. Which made him slightly feel sad inside, but it didn't keep him away from the excitement of seeing his friend once again.

"I am going to work." Ethan answered as he tapped his suitcase proudly; presenting Benny with the perfect picture that Ethan had graduated college.

"Me too," Benny widened his eyes.

"Really?" Ethan's voice cracked. He had always liked Benny as, well, something a bit more than a best friend but never really admitted it, but kept it rather secret. And didn't know what to say about him going to the same workplace as him, and he still after all these years didn't want to admit – because that would probably be the weirdest thing for Benny that Ethan has ever done, besides hunting supernatural 'badies'.

"Well, we can have coffee and everything now. We're big boys!" Benny laughed nervously, looking Ethan in the near eye, till suddenly turning away.

"Yeah… big boys," Ethan reminded himself. He had to grow up now, have this job, get a wife and have kids. Not really, get in with Benny. But that was a thought. Suddenly Ethan covered his mouth and his cheeks in embarrassment of what he had just thought.

He glanced over to see that Benny was staring at him with the weird eye.

"Um, E – you o', k," Benny shot a glare at him, saying to Ethan with the extra awkwardness.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ethan uncovered his mouth, sighing. He couldn't think anymore or it would get in the way of his work and wouldn't 'work' very well either.

Once the elevator opened the whole horde walked out of it and stumbled into a bright office filled with many windows.

Ethan looked around amazed; it was like one of those offices in those modern sci-fi movies he had seen, just without the hologram computers and less neon blue lights.

Windows made the artificial light stand out less, glass tables and such letting the sunlight glint and reflect off of them and back at the windows – just causing less light to peer in.

Ethan had already fallen in love with this office.


End file.
